TWO SOUL, ONE BODY 1
by KumalaDwi.Sari1412
Summary: Kudo Shinichi, seorang Detektif SMA yang menjadi kepercayaan para Polisi Tokyo. suatu hari, dia tiba-tiba di serang oleh para Yakuza. namun, tiba-tiba kesadarannya menipis. esoknya, para Yakuza yang menyerangnya itu tiba-tiba ditemukan tewas mengenaskan. apakah ada seseorang yang melindungi Shinichi? ataukah...


TWO SOULS, ONE BODY 1

 _Seorang anak lahir dengan dua jiwa. Satu jiwa kelak akan sebagai seorang yang selalu mengetahui kebenaran dan satu jiwa yang berasal dari jiwa pembunuh sadis di zaman Tokugawa. dua jiwa yang bertentangan ini, jiwa mana yang akan menguasai tubuhnya ?_

* * *

Jam istirahat pertama di SMA Teitan. Anak-akan langsung berlarian kemana-mana. Ada yang ke Kantin, Koperasi, Toilet dan banyak lagi. Ada juga beberapa anak-anak yang memutuskan tetap di kelas. Salah satunya, tiga remaja yang sedang bercakap-cakap ria di Kelas 2-B, tepatnya di dekat bangku di dekat jendela.

" Haah, capeknya…." Keluh seorang remaja cowok bernama Kudo Shinichi. Dia duduk dan menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja.

Seorang remaja cowok berkacamata di sampingnya hanya terkekeh sambil berdiri dan membawa sebuah buku Novel karya Agatha Christie. Sedangkan remaja perempuan berambut pendek berbando yang duduk di depan Shinichi itu hanya menatapnya malas.

" kau ini selalu saja. Kenapa bisa-bisanya telat disaat ada pelajaran si _killer sensei_ , Kunigami -sensei sih? Kena sembur deh." Gerutu gadis itu malas.

Shinichi menatapnya malas, sambil bertopang dagu.

" Sonoko -san, kemarin kan sudah kubilang, Megure -keibu memintaku memecahkan kasus pembunuhan aneh di Stasiun hari ini! Makanya aku jadi telat karena terlalu asyik dengan kasus rumit itu. Dan lagi, jaraknya juga jauh dari sini." Balas Shinichi, menggerutu.

Gadis bernama Suzuki Sonoko itu hanya menepuk dahinya pelan. Sedangkan remaja cowok disamping Shinichi hanya terkekeh –lagi-.

"Sonoko -san, maklumkan saja. Semenjak dia berhasil menyelesaikan kasus pembomam di Tokyo Tower itu, Shinichi -san jadi kepercayaan para polisi untuk menyelesaikan semua kasus sulit kan? Kurasa, bagi mereka tidak ada salahnya merepotkan seorang anak SMA untuk memecahkan kasus." Ujar remaja itu.

Sonoko ganti menatap remaja itu.

" tapi Eisuke –kun, apa tidak berlebihan kalau Shinichi –kun mesti telat hanya gegara hal itu? Yang ada malah kena hukuman terus kan?" Tanya Sonoko cemas.

Remaja bernama Hondou Eisuke itu mengangguk setuju. Shinichi hanya memandang dua sahabat sejak SMP nya itu. Lalu, dia menatap keluar jendela.

 _Kalau dipikirkan lagi, aku ini memang selalu saja terlibat kasus ya. Kalau saja bukan karena terpengaruh otou-san, mungkin aku tidak akan seperti ini._ Pikir Shinichi.

Shinichi memang selalu terlibat kasus pembunuhan, sejak dia menyukai hal-hal berbau misteri karena pengaruh ayahnya yang seorang penulis misteri, dari SD, SMP, bahkan SMA sampai sekarang. Pernah Sonoko berpikir kalau dia seperti diikuti oleh Shinigami –sama. Awalnya Shinichi hanya menganggapnya kebetulan, tapi hari ini, dia mulai setuju.

"Shinichi –san, tadi anak-anak klub Sepakbola datang kesini. Mereka mengajakmu untuk latihan hari ini." Kata Eisuke.

Shinichi menghela nafas panjang. Lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum miring.

 _Lagi-lagi seenaknya sendiri itu anak-anak bejat._ Pikirnya.

* * *

Selesai latihan, walaupun benar-benar belum selesai, Shinichi langsung berlari meninggalkan sekolah. Dia menatap arlojinya, pukul 7 malam. Shinichi lalu mengumpat kesal.

"hebat, sudah jam segini…" gerutunya.

Dia lalu berjalan di sebuah jalan yang sudah sangat sepi di blok dua. Tiba-tiba, ada sekumpulan para orang-orang berpenampilan _Yakuza_ datang mendekatinya dan mengepungnya. Shinichi menatap mereka heran tapi waspada sambil mundur selangkah.

"kalian… siapa?" Tanya Shinichi.

Para _Yakuza_ itu hanya tersenyum. Mereka lalu mendekati Shinichi sambil menodongkan sebuah kayu besar, siap untuk menghajar Shinichi. Perlahan tapi pasti, kesadaran Shinichi tiba-tiba menipis. Dia bersandar di dinding pagar sambil memegang kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. Lalu kemudian, pandangannya memudar.

Shinichi membuka matanya perlahan. Dia langsung terperanjat dan kaget, melihat dirinya ada di kamar tidur. Dia menatap sekeliling. Heran, penasaran dan kaget. Jam di dindingnya menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Dengan sigap dia langsung bangkit dan segera turun ke lantai satu. Di sana ibunya sedang menonton Televisi sambil memasak. Ibunya menoleh ketika Shinichi mendekatinya, dengan wajah heran.

"ah, ohayou Shin-chan. Pagi ini ada berita menarik lho." Sapa Ibunya.

Shinichi mengernyitkan dahi.

"berita menarik?" ujarnya membeo.

Ibunya mengeraskan Televisinya.

 _Berita hari ini, sekelompok Yakuza ditemukan tewas termutilasi di blok 2 kota Beika. Pagi ini polisi masih menyelidiki peristiwa tersebut. Di duga korban dari Yakuza inilah pelaku yang melakukan pembunuhan sadis ini. Selanjutnya, berita tentang…_

Shinichi memandang berita itu kaget. Sekelompok Yakuza tewas di blok dua? Apakah mungkin kalau Shinichi tanpa sadar telah membantai mereka? Mungkinkah didalamnya ada jiwa lain? Mungkinkah hal itu benar?


End file.
